


What Vivienne Witnessed

by Adara_Rose



Series: a mage is only as great as his staff [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, in which Vivienne accidentally walk in on Dorian and the Inquisitor shagging in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Vivienne Witnessed

Letting an angry Dorian loose in the library was a bit like letting an angry bull into a china shop and waving a piece of red fabric in front of its face and yelling "COME GET ME!" - Basically, A Very Bad Idea. Half the keep could swear on this after about six months of Inquisitioning. Books and papers littering the floor, tables overturned, and a furious wizard ranting and cursing in tevene in the middle of it all. The ones who did not swear on it being A Very Bad Idea were usually busy cursing the Inquisitor for pissing off the wizard in the first place.

 

So, to sum up, when Vivienne went into the library late one midwinter night to find something to read due to not being able to sleep, she did not even blink at seeing the mess. The rows between the most infamous lovers since the King and Queen of Ferelden had been getting more frequent lately, and some days she wondered if having a blazing row was their way of foreplay since she’d overheard Lavellan make a quip about angry sex to the Iron Bull once.

 

However, sleep deprived and frustrated as she was, she did not pay attention to her surroundings until she turned a corner and saw a bit more than she ever wanted to see of the above mentioned Tevinter mage. Really, she should have turned tail and ran but something made her stay and watch. It’s not a proper show without an audience, after all.

 

* * *

Dorian was still angry, to be fair, but the position he was in made anger a bit difficult when faced with the desire and pleasure rushing through his system. The nefarious elf that had tormented him since they first met was on his knees between Dorian’s spread legs, Dorian’s cock engulfed in scorching heat as the Inquisitor set about giving him the blowjob of the century, designed to completely and thoroughly blow his mind.

 

The Inquisitor’s long, slender fingers were gripping his thighs strong enough to leave bruises, but it was the best kind of bruises that’d have him distracted all day tomorrow, so Dorian satisfied himself with pushing his hips forward into the ravenous mouth obviously trying to engulf him whole. The Inquisitor, blast him, didn’t choke but simply moaned and bobbed his head, letting that infernal tongue of his slither over the sensitive vein on the underside of Dorian’s cock.

 

Dorian cursed loudly and arched his back, sending another book from the shelf and onto the floor. They were already surrounded by a pile of knocked over books, due to the Inquisitor earlier pushing Dorian up against the nearest bookshelf and kissing him until he forgot what he was doing in the library in the first place. The bastard enjoyed doing that. Especially if such kisses was followed by him dropping to his knees, clever fingers finding fastenings that held Dorian’s trousers in place, before yanking them down to about knee-height, never mind their location or the chance of anyone walking in on them.

 

To be fair, Dorian would not have cared at this point if the entire keep walked in, since the Inquisitor had abandoned his throbbing cock and was paying intense attention to his balls, drawn tight, heavy with seed. That cursed tongue was swirling around them in a way that made him bite his lip to keep from howling. He would not give the blasted elf that satisfaction. He briefly removed his gaze from staring blankly at the ceiling to look at the redhead kneeling in front of him. Bad idea, since the Inquisitor chose that moment to look up at him, hunger and triumph shining in his bright eyes. _Bastard_.

 

Oh yes, definitely a bastard, choosing this moment to remove his mouth from Dorian’s aching privates completely, instead sucking on his own slender fingers, still holding Dorian locked in his hungry gaze. Then those fingers, completely without permission, wormed their way in between his thighs, seeking their goal undeterred and unhindered since Dorian’s hands refused to let go of the bookcase.

 

He was a bit distracted from the first finger pressing into him by that sinful mouth returning to his throbbing cock as if it was created to suck on it like a babe at the tit, ravenous and ruthless, lips shining with spit. Dorian cursed, hating his voice for how breathless it sounded. Damn the elf to the void for getting him into this state, aching, straining, frantic for more pressure, more wet heat.

 

A second finger joined the first, pressing in as deep as they could and since the blasted man was long fingered, that was almost... not quite… the Inquisitor crooked his fingers just so, hitting the spot inside that invariably made Dorian cry out, no matter how much he tried to be quiet. Lights exploded behind his eyes. Oh, maker yes, just there, like that…

 

This was where he lost the battle with himself to stay still, his hips moving without his permission. He found himself thrusting his throbbing member into that ravenous, glorious mouth, pushing back onto clever fingers nailing his sweet spot with every thrust. He clawed at the bookcase behind him, sending more books and scrolls to the floor in a flurry of paper. He was not giving the bastard who was giving him such pleasure what he wanted.

 

He was not going to make the sounds he knew the Inquisitor was really after, would not plead like a bitch wanting to get mounted, no matter how much he wanted more of everything, more tongue, heat, wetness, and clever fingers massaging and stroking him in a way driving him mad with the need for release.

 

Except the Inquisitor was the most ruthless lover he had ever had, refusing to give him release until he caved, keened, moaned, whimpered, begged, screamed - whatever the gorgeous, merciless, blasted mage wanted from him this time. He played Dorian’s body with fingers and tongue, like a maestro playing his instrument of choice.

 

He parted his legs a little further, but not much as he was hindered by his own clothes, but the Inquisitor pressed closer, the angle of his fingers changing, Dorian’s cock sinking just that bit deeper into the mouth that was still working his cock with a skill that should have been illegal and probably was somewhere. But it wasn’t quite enough to bring him over the edge, and if he had any mind left he’d be cursing the fiend driving him insane.

 

But he didn’t have any mind left at this point, unaware of anything but the desperate need to come, to spill his seed his that gorgeous mouth, to watch the elf swallow every drop, to pull him onto the floor and repay the favour, make him sob and beg and claw and arch like Dorian was now, oh please, just let him-

 

“Amatus” he panted “I need to- _maker’s breath_ , just let me-” But the Inquisitor just smirked around the straining flesh in his mouth, bobbing his head, moving his fingers with short sharp jabs designed to make Dorian want to scream loud enough to wake the dead. He wanted to hear that word from his lover’s lips, he would not give until then.

 

Dorian caved. _Please oh please I can’t Amatus please I-_

 

The spell that had held Dorian in this state of frantic arousal, on the edge but not quite, throbbing around his hips, locking around the base of his cock, keeping his aching balls from emptying, released.

 

So did the cry Dorian had so far trapped in his mouth. His back bowed, his legs shook, his hands knocked over the last tomes on the blasted bookshelf when scrambling for something to hold on to, his channel clenched so tight around the intruding digits it must have been painful as his entire body gave in to the orgasm he’d been denied for - maker, how long had this exquisite torment been going on? He didn’t know. He felt like he was flying, dying, coming in a never-ending stream down his lover’s throat, shaking apart at the seams.

 

When his orgasm finally ebbed away, his legs promptly gave out on him and he sank onto the floor, thighs still parted, trembling with the force.

 

His beautiful lover crawled into his lap and kissed him with the same hunger he’d shown when sucking his cock, his mouth tasting of sweet wine and salty semen.

 

“So”, he murmured smirking. “Your bed or mine?”

 

Dorian silenced him with another kiss, pulling him down onto the floor, pinning him underneath his body.

 

* * *

 

Vivienne tiptoed out of the library, face flushed and breathing laboured. Maker’s breath, but that was one of the most intense displays she’d seen in... Well. A long time. Behind her, she could hear the rustling of paper and the soft pinging of buttons being undone to bare the pale skin hiding underneath the Inquisitor’s shirt. She closed the door behind her before the first, breathless moan tore itself from the man’s throat.

 


End file.
